Good Bren Gone Bad
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Brikey (Brendon Urie x Mikey Way) BASED OFF THE MILK FIC So I was dared to write a weirder fic than the milk fic and so this happened. Do enjoy. Mikey and Brendon have been together for 10 years. What happens when he feels Brendon is ignorning him?


Mikey glanced at the clock and sighed before turning back to the washing up. Brendon was late home. Once again. The lock clicked and Mikey turned around to see Brendon hanging his coat up.  
"Where this time?"  
"Recording Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die."  
"Of course."  
Mikey rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink.  
"What, you don't believe me?"  
"Of course I fucking don't! Ryan came back and I'm all too aware what you guys got up to when you were together."  
Mikey glared as Brendon's face flushed. He hadn't brought that up for years.  
"You seriously think I'm fucking about with Ryan behind your back."  
"I fucking know you are! You never pay attention to me anymore! I'm just the shitty little house wife that makes your food and does your laundry and house work whilst you're out fucking someone else. I don't even remember the last time we had sex for fucks sake!"  
The silence that followed Mikey's word hung in the air. It was deadly and from the look on Brendon's face, Mikey knew he'd gone too far.  
"I-I mean-"  
"You think I'm out fucking Ryan? You think I'm actually staying late to muck about with him when I'd much rather be home with you?"  
"B-Bren I-I didn't mean it like that."  
"YES YOU DID!"  
Mikey flinched back and hung his head.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"You want sex? Fine."  
Brendon grabbed Mikey's wrist and yanked him towards the stairs.  
"B-Bren no, please!"  
Mikey twisted in his boyfriend's grasp, starting to cry, however, the younger male's grip was too tight. He hung his head and sobbed as he was dragged into the bathroom.  
"You think I prefer Ryan to you?"  
"N-No!"  
Brendon yanked Mikey's clothes off despite his weak protests.  
"Kneel in the bath and don't fucking move."  
Mikey did as he said, shaking badly, barely able to understand what was happening. He could hear Brendon moving about in the attic. Was he actually going to punish him for speaking out after all these months? Brendon's footsteps sounded on the landing and Mikey looked up. He was holding a briefcase of some sort and twisted sentences went through the elder's mind.  
"N-No… P-Please."  
"Well according to you I prefer Ryan. How about I show you what Ryan did for me? It's not even a fraction of what you do."  
Mikey dropped his head crying. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this was all just a dream.

Brendon broke his train of thought by shoving a plug in his ass. A moan slipped out of Mikey's mouth and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't possibly be turned on by this; could he? He could hear Brendon starting to make the mixture and he swallowed.  
"I'm sorry. P-Please don't make me do this."  
"Just shut your fucking mouth you little slag. Don't you think you've said enough tonight?"  
Mikey stared at the bottom of the bath, whimpering. Brendon watched him shake and sighed.  
"Take the plug out, stretch yourself."  
He watched him do so and shuddered as his fingers slid in and out of his ass. 'He's so fucking hot.' The single sentence went through Brendon's mind before his anger clouded his judgement. He turned back to his equipment.

A click snapped Mikey's thoughts back to what was happening.  
"Bren, please. I love you. You don't have to do this."  
"I honestly don't think you appreciate what we have."  
Brendon reached for the lube and then froze, smirking.  
"Move your fingers."  
Mikey's hand dropped down to the bath and he shook. Brendon forced the nozzle in and Mikey screamed. He arched his back, tears falling down his face, thick and fast.  
"You can take it you little slut."  
Mikey whimpered.  
"Please don't make me do this, Bren."  
Brendon smirked and loosened the latch.

Mikey screamed as the rush of boiling hot mixture slid into his body. He squirmed and tried to get away but Brendon held him firm. The elder clawed at the bath tub, crying hard. His fingers caught on a razor; blood ran down the bath. Cramps started setting in Mikey's stomach and he gasped for breath.  
"B-Bren please."  
"You can take more."  
Mikey dropped his head, still clawing ever so slightly.

After Mikey had taken about half the mixture, Brendon clamped the nozzle. He felt guilt start to kick in and he gently wrapped an arm around Mikey, gently massaging his stomach.  
"I'm sorry, Mi."  
Mikey shook his head, still sobbing. Brendon bit into his lip and went to remove the nozzle.  
"N-No!"  
"What?"  
Mikey looked Brendon in the eyes.  
"I wanna please you baby."  
"Alright, love. Can you take some more?"  
Mikey nodded and clutched at a sponge as Brendon released the clamp. He dragged his air through his teeth, closing his eyes tight. He needed to do this. If not it just proved Ryan was a better fuck and he didn't want that. This would bring them closer together and Mikey knew it.

"S-Stop!"  
Brendon clamped the nozzle once more as Mikey choked on his words.  
"Nearly done, love."  
The elder nodded, biting back more tears.  
"J-Just need a minute."  
Brendon kissed down Mikey's spine, trying to relax him.  
"Alright."  
Brendon released the nozzle a final time before the rush of liquid stopped.  
"Tighten, love."  
Mikey did as Brendon said and whimpered slightly; his ass was sore from the force and the heat. Brendon pushed a plug in place of the nozzle and stripped, getting in the bath behind Mikey. He gently pulled his boyfriend back so he was laying down, his head in his lap. Brendon let his fingers lightly graze Mikey's fringe.  
"You're doing so well, Mi. It won't be long then you can release it alright?"  
Mikey whimpered, shivering a little.  
"P-Please..."  
"It hasn't been long enough, love."  
Mikey moved his hips about whimpering a little more. He closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain, instead, focussing on all the things his boyfriend would do to him once they got into the bedroom.

"Alright, Mi."  
Brendon got out and helped Mikey up.  
"Don't lose any."  
Mikey bit his lip at the pain and sat down. He realised what was about to happen. Humiliation hit him like a wall.  
"P-Please let me do t-this."  
Brendon just knelt down in front of him. Mikey teared up again.  
"B-Bren please!"  
His sobs came out as chokes.  
"Don't let it go let."  
Bren's hand brushed past Mikey's balls as he pulled the plug out. Tears streamed down the elder's face as he struggled to push his boyfriend away.  
"Let it go, Mi."  
He shook his head and pushed at Brendon but as it started dripping, he let it go, sobbing into Brendon's shoulder.

Brendon rubbed his lover's back. His reaction was the same as his boyfriend's all those years ago. As the noise slowed to a stop, Brendon slowly wiped Mikey's eyes and helped him up. He quickly wiped the toilet down and flushed before washing their hands.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Bren's cheeks flushed red as he heard those all too familiar words from Ryan's lips.  
"Mi, bedroom."  
Brendon winked and Mikey ran down the hall.  
Mikey knelt on the bed with his legs spread clutching the bed sheets. He wanted Brendon and he wanted him now. He could hear him walking around and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Brendon's lips were at his entrance. Mikey gasped out as Brendon's tongue slid between his cheeks, up and down, painfully close to sliding inside him. Brendon slipped a finger inside of him pulling back a little.  
"Touch yourself and there won't be sex for a long time."  
Mikey whined and pushed himself back onto Brendon's finger, begging for more. Brendon slid a second finger into Mikey's tight ass, scissoring them before slipping his tongue in between his fingers. Mikey arched his back moaning, trying not to shove his ass into Brendon's face. The younger pushed his tongue deeper into his lover, relishing the moans that poured from his lips. His tongue explored the unfamiliar cavern, his taste buds savouring the taste.

After a while Brendon pulled out of Mikey, whose whines filled the room.  
"What do you want me to do to you, slut?"  
Brendon ran his tongue the entire length of the elder's spine, enticing a moan out of him.  
"J-Just you."  
Brendon nodded and positioned himself before slamming into Mikey. His back arched and he screamed and cursed, trying to readjust himself to Brendon's size. It'd been too long. Brendon started thrusting into his lover. Mikey's moaned tumbled off of his lips as they got louder and deeper. Brendon smirked as he bit onto Mikey's shoulder. Mikey threw his head back, rocking his hips in time to Brendon's thrusts. Brendon smacked into his boyfriend's prostate, causing him to scream and buck his hips. He pulled out, laying Mikey on his back, before slamming into the spot. Mikey threw his head back screaming Brendon's name, clawing down his back. Brendon felt blood drip down his back but he didn't care. He could tell Mikey was close and he wasn't stopping for anything until he felt his cum drip from his stomach.  
"I think you've earned the right to cum."  
Brendon's hand slipped around Mikey's throbbing member. Mikey threw his hips up, begging Brendon to make him cum. He was so close to slipping over the edge, into the oblivion only Brendon could give him. Brendon angled himself and smashed into his prostate one final time, sending Mikey into his orgasm. His entire body shook as he screamed Brendon's name. As his cum hit Brendon's chest, he released his own seed, joining Mikey in his own orgasm.

Both men collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Mikey lay his head on Brendon's chest, whimpering slightly. Brendon cleared their bodies off before pulling Mikey to lay on his chest.  
"Still think I'm fucking Ryan?"  
The elder hid his face in Brendon's chest, shaking his head.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"It's alright baby. I think we needed this."  
Mikey nodded and curled up.  
"I love you Bren."  
"I love you too, Mi."  
Brendon watched Mikey's eyes fall shut, his own following soon afterwards.


End file.
